Detective Dylan D'lancra new to the squad
by Reese'sSisterDylan21
Summary: Dylan is new to the squad and will be introduce as Alex's half sister who she doesn't know about and it follows the life of Alex and Liv alone with Dylan and her lover as well.....the next chapter will be up soon, it's almost done....


Hello, Readers this is my fist time trying a SVU fan fic and I add a new Dectective to the squad, I was thinking of taking one Detectuve out and replaceing the detective with mine I made up but I don't know. What would guys and gals like to see there. I would like to know if you guys like the first chapter of my fan fic I don't have a name yet for it. Also I own nothing in this or do I own SVU either. So hope you like it.

Chapter One

The sound of footsteps could be heard coming down the hall way as Olivia Benson walked down the hall. Her partner Elliot Stabler was walking beside as they made their way to the apartment room where the crime was done. The Uniform cops called had in Special Victims when they found out that the women was murder and rape. Walking to the door they pulled out there shields and then walked in. "What do we got?" Olivia asked as she saw the Medical Examiner there. "26 year old female, white beaten to death and raped." Olivia got down to look at the body. "How long she been here?" "With the body temp. I'd say about 12 hours." Olivia stood up and then looked around. "She had to put up on hell of a fight with the way this place is." Elliot found a picture on the shelf and looked at it. "Hey Liv, look at this." Olivia walked over to him. The picture was of three people. A blond hair woman, a brunette who looked a little older than the blond and then a child more that 2 years old in a stroller. "What's that look like to you?" "It looks like a family photo taken at the park on family fun day." One of the uniforms guys walked in the living room. "Detectives, you might want to see come see this." Elliot put the picture down and they followed the uniform to the room down the hall. Walking in to the room, there was a crib in the corner and a little girl standing up in it. "We found her when we started the search." Olivia walked over to the little girl and picked her pick her up. "No one knows how long she's been here, but with the search we've done the victim was a single parent." Olivia looked around the room. "Well, she's gonna need some care for a while, so until then we'll take her with us and then call us when you guys get things done." The uniform guy nodded and then left. Elliot looked around the room. "One guy said this room was untouched so, we can get what ever we need to care for her until she placed in a home." "Good, then have the uniforms get all this stuff to the station were gonna need it." Grabbing a few things Olivia would need, she then got the bags and left with the little girl. (Station house) Elliot and Olivia walked in the squad room, they were met by Cragen and Alex. "I take it that it ain't good." Olivia sat the bags down. "Nope, we've got a good case." Elliot gave Cragen his information. "Victim 26 years old, female she was raped and murder, and then uniforms found this little girl in the room." Cragen looked at Liv. "Alright until this case is closed that little girl is to stay with us." Olivia sat down at her desk. "So I guess Baby-girl you're with us until we can figure out where your going." Elliot looked at Olivia. "Why don't you and Cabot take her home, clean her up and I'll finish here." "You sure?" "Yeah, go I'll grab Fin or Munch when they come in." Olivia nodded at him. Alex walked over to the desk and grabbed the bags. "Come on, detective, let's go home." Alex and Olivia walked out of the station house and headed home with the little girl. (Alex's Apartment) Alex opened the door and they walked in. Alex shut the door behind them and then walked to the den and put the stuff down. "Aright while you the stuff put up I'm gonna take our little girl to the bathroom for a bath." "Alright." Alex kissed Liv and then she left. Alex went through the bags to find some fresh clothes and diaper for the little girl. After Alex got some fresh clothes and a diaper, She walked in the bathroom where Liv and Taylor laughing and carrying on splashing in the water. Olivia finished giving Taylor a bath then got her out and then dressed her. Walking in to the den they put Taylor on the floor to play while they sat on the couch. "I can't believe that someone who leave that little girl like that." "I know it's heart breaking, but I know what she feels." Alex looked at Liv. "What do you mean?" "My mother was raped and I'm the product of that rape, My mother was a English professor, when I was 16 I started to date one of her students he was a senior, he was 21 years old and he ask me to marry him and I said yes, Because I wanted to get a way from her. She found out about it and told me that If I didn't stop seeing him that she would have him thrown out of the college. And then I told her I was moving out and she was half way through a bottle vodka, she dropped it and then picked up the jackeged of the bottle and she came at me…." Olivia had tears in her eyes. "….Screaming at me I'll never let anyone have you. So then I kicked her hard. Hard. And then I kicked her again and she went flying cross the room the in to the wall and slid down the wall to the floor. I had never her hurt before, but I was so scared, so I ran out." Alex looked at Olivia. "Olivia look at me, You didn't kill you mother, she was drunk and you defended your self from her." Olivia looked at Alex. "You are not your mother or father but that little girl down there needs us right now." Olivia looked at Taylor. "Your right we're all she got." Olivia got down on the floor to play with Taylor while Alex watched them.

ok guys there is first chapter of my fan fic. Reviews on it would help me a lot as to wheather I continue with this or not and if you have any idea or suggestions as to what you would like to see happen with the characters in the fan fic, please feel free to say them. thanks.


End file.
